


Secretly: I love you

by wowwhzl



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band), Lovelyz
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowwhzl/pseuds/wowwhzl
Summary: A guy who is known for his coldness will secretly fall in love with a girl who devoted her love for him.





	1. PROLOGUE

On a windy autumn day, the guy who I adore since then is coming on his way here. I prepared myself because I wanted to become presentable in front of him. This is a precious time for me. I won't step back anymore.

Ever since I came into this school, he became my inspiration. He is the reason why I still chose to suffer in this hell place. I like him, no, I love him and I wanted him to know what I feel.

-

I promised myself, I won't love a girl like you. You're not enough for me. You looked undeserving for me. However, this promise broke when I finally realize that you are my fate and you're so important to me so I won't be running away from you. I love you even you didn't know.

_SECRETLY, I LOVE YOU._


	2. ONE

On this beautiful day of September, my class will officially start. Students in different parts of Seoul were studying in this beautiful school where they can build their foundations for their future career, the Performing Arts.

I'm one of those students who wanted to pursue my dream, it is singing. Singing is my life. In every up and down in my life, singing is the one which I do and the only thing I wanted to do. In the future, I wanted to share my talent with everyone and I want to make my family proud.

However, in teenage life, love will enter. It will never miss you as a target and I became a target one. This guy I adored since I transfer here is my classmate but he is my senior in the class. His cold attitude suits him the most and that's the one I like him. His voice is like music to my ear whenever he will speak in class or whenever he is showcasing his talent to everyone. His cold eyes made him handsome together with his pointed nose and his beautiful chin. Almost about him is perfect especially, he is smart. His name is Lee Jangjun. The cold guy who gets attention from others especially to girls without even trying and I was caught by this beautiful creature also.

-

The ring of the bell determines the time, the class will start soon and I'm still waiting for him. Why? Because I will give my letter to him, a confession letter for him. Since then, I wanted to show my love for him even though it seems like I am hitting a far star from the sky. It is better to do it rather than never.

I was looking at the ground, playing with my feet when I hear familiar screams. It is from his fangirls so I looked on his spot and he is really coming. I took a deep breath to overcome my nervousness. He's almost near at my place and no one is following him from behind. He looks like a celebrity walking in a red carpet with his fans screaming and waiting for him to pass by their places. However, I was a bit different. I held my letter tightly and he was already near my place. I lifted my hand to give my letter to him. Everything went slowly and the place went blurry. It's only Jangjun who appears clear in my sight. I felt deaf for a moment. Only the loud pounding sound of my heart is what I am hearing.

He's finally passing by my place so I speak, "Lee Jangjun, accept my love for you." Everything turns back to its reality. The surroundings went clear and my ears hear laughs from everyone.

I confessed without even looking at him. I was staring at the ground because I don't want to see his reaction and everyone's reaction. I heard a sound and I know it came from him so I lifted my head and I saw he's smirking. Suddenly, I felt humiliated.

He continued to walk without bothering to get my letter for him, unfortunately, it flew away and I can't get it back. Everyone started to leave but I am still standing at my place. I couldn't move my body. I feel like I was being hammered at my place.

Then a water droplet dropped on the ground. I looked up to see if it is a rain but I felt my cheeks wet and hot. My body responded again so I ran towards the washroom.

-

I entered the room and all of them are talking with each other, probably talking about my dumbness a while ago. I chose to stay silent.

"What a stupid girl! She thought Jangjun will accept her?" I heard a laugh with her mocking statement.

"You're right!"

"In her dreams, no perfect guy will fall in love with a girl who's full of faults and flaws!"

That's how they see me, a stupid and dumb girl who couldn't get my future stable. I wasn't intelligent and my talent is just singing. They see me as weak, a no dreamer girl. I am always being targeted by those bullies, not only them but almost the school.

I'm the famous Ryu Sujeong; famous not in good ways but in funny and in a shaming way. They saw me as a shame, not as a bright star of Seoul School of Performing Arts.

"Stop it! Sujeong is not like that!" Ryu Booseung, my twin brother said. "But sometimes she does!" He added which made everyone laugh. Even in my family, they saw me as a shame not a child of their own. They wanted to disown me since I'm always failing. They never helped me only my brother who they care as their own child.

I felt more humiliated. Being criticized by other people is acceptable but the criticism of your own family is even more painful. I ran away without even trying to look in front. My tears were falling and I couldn't handle it. I don't care if I'm bumping someone else. All I need now is to hide. I have lost my face to everyone.

I jailed myself in a cubicle. I cried in pain. How on earth did I get that kind of humiliations? I am always asking, do I not deserve to live normally. My life is so frustrating and miserable. I don't know how to live now.

A couple of minutes, I pulled myself together. I need to fight for myself. The only thing I can rely on is only myself. Not anyone, not my family, only myself. Even sobbing I tried to comfort myself. "Don't let those bitches bring you down. You can do it Ryu Sujeong. You can do it!" I let myself out and went back to my class.


	3. TWO

In my silent, lonely sleep, a banging door wakes me up from this crazy world. "Ryu Sujeong! You're such a shame! Come out!" My mom is furious. She will probably hit me if I go out. "Aren't you going out? Don't wait for it! You'll regret your decision!" She's banging my door loudly. Even I don't want her to enter my room; I chose to open it just for my sake.

"What is this video? We transfer you to SOPA to study not to flirt with random guys out there!" She pushed the phone on my chest. "Shame on you, no one will dare to accept you! Wake up in that wildest dream of yours and work for yourself!" She finally walks out of my room.

My mom was right. No one will dare to love me, I'm a shame. I need to accept my reality. I went back to my room, sobbing, getting hit by realizations of my life. I tapped my own shoulder. "Just focus on yourself instead, Sujeong-ie. It's okay," whispering between my painful sobs.

-

The clock is continuously ticking until it alarmed. It's time to go to school, luckily I'm prepared. I sneaked out of my room without my parents knowing. However, even if they see me, they won't bother themselves to give their goodbyes for me.

I finally arrived so I did my duties first. I always do this to at least decrease my tuition fee. It's hard to pay it on my own; luckily my boss is so generous and kind.

When I reached my room, it was messed. It's like a terrorist bombed our classroom. There’s so many garbage on the floor, those tables and chairs are not in the position and there are so many vandalized utilities. I started to clean.

While cleaning my eyes caught my own table, it was being vandalized too. I read those comments and it was all harsh. I read it one by one.

"Ryu Sujeong, die!"

"Shame on you ugly, Ryu Sujeong!"

"People won't love you, bitch!" My tears fell on the last statement. She's right no people would love me even my family. I shook my head. "Never cry again, Ryu." I reminded to myself and proceed to clean the room again.

I finished my duty; I checked the time and the class will start soon. I settled myself in my place. I decided to listen to music to soothe my burden. I closed my eyes, feeling the tune of the song until it drifted me down to a deep sleep.

I slowly woke up upon hearing laughs from everyone. I opened my eyes and my terror teacher is standing and staring at me. I slowly got chills with her stares. "I bet you already know why I am standing here?" I looked at the ground and nods. "Now proceed to the place where you belong." I nod as I get what she is trying to say. I lifted my butt up and proceed to the detention center, bringing my iPod on my hands. For one hour, I'll just do a letter of apology so I decided to bring it.

I got my pen and paper already. I started to write my letter and when I'm finally done, the door creaked which caught my attention. I glanced in that direction and a very familiar guy was there standing in front of the room, looking around. "Why are you here?" I glanced at my letter once again. I felt embarrassed suddenly. As usual, he didn't bother to answer and started to make his letter of apology instead.

I know he won't bother to talk so I plugged in my ear-pods and started to listen again. I closed my eyes as I was feeling the tune. I'm having my own world and I'm forgetting about the events happening around. I can't help but follow the song so I sang in low volume.

 _I know I still love you_  
_I can't hold onto you, woo woo_  
_I miss you woo woo_  
_I miss the day with you_  
_Every night, I draw you out woo woo_

My eyes slowly opened when I heard someone jamming into the song. I looked at him and he's still writing.

 _It's hard, I can't forget about us_  
_Beat the grief, I can't take it anymore_  
_Even if it can't come true, I pray anyway_  
_Please, don't take my person away_

Everything went slow. His voice surrounds the quiet room. He's singing... with me.

 _Is it hurting my heart?_  
_Me, not letting you go_  
_Is that hurting me?_  
_Maybe it was an illusion_  
_Of thinking, we could live in eternity_  
_Can't let it go_

Our eyes slowly met. I think I'm in my dreams once again.

 _If you really want to know_  
_I can tell you everything_  
_Where are you, who I loved so much?_

My heart is beating so fast, following the rhythm of the song. Jangjun continues to sing.

 _I can't quit until I die_  
_Even if I try to bury it_  
_My courage to close the door is small_  
_It's not me to hide and ignore it_

Please don't wake me up in this beautiful dream.

 _A person I can't see even if I miss you_  
_It was too late because I wasn't good at expressing_  
_But even if I regret_  
_You can't hear me anyway_  
_Because you're looking into the sky of a different world_

This guy right in front of me smiles. My heart beats rapidly. I couldn't contain my happiness. My lips formed into a smile also.

 _I know I still love you_  
_I can't hold onto you, woo woo_  
_I miss you woo woo_  
_I miss the day with you_  
_Every night, I draw you out woo woo_

He slowly let go of the stare. Everything is moving slowly. It feels like our worlds turn into a slow-motion movie.

 _It's time to end up_  
_(Though I know I can't)_  
_It'll repeat (I'll miss you again)_  
_The place to return has changed_  
_I just need to get used to it_

 _It's time to end up_  
_(Though I can't forget)_  
_I'll try once more_  
_(Just like you told me to)_  
_When I first saw you, I said I only had yo_  
_I tried engraving it_  
_But it wasn't easy_

My smile faded. I don't know why but my tears started to fall. This song is saying it all. I need to end this dream. It's just a dream.

 _I know I still love you_  
_I can't hold onto you, woo woo_  
_I miss you woo woo_  
_I miss the day with you_  
_Every night, I draw you out woo woo_

The song finally ends and my eyes drifted to the guy in front of me. He is writing like nothing happened. I wiped my tears. "It's just a dream." I went up and passed my apology letter. "I made an embarrassing scene once again," I whispered to myself as the scene a while ago pops up in my mind again.


	4. THREE

Sunday morning, I'm already here in my workplace. I'm working at a café named, Lovely Café. It runs from eight in the morning till eight in the evening. I started to do this job because it is my way of providing my own financial needs.

I'm standing in the cashier area, wiping the counter table. Based on my peripheral visions, a guy which is our first costumer stood in front of the counter. I stopped wiping and faced the monitor to take orders. "Good morning. Welcome to the..." my words are lost when I saw him standing in front of me. I felt my smile faded upon seeing him and my eyes automatically diverted to the monitor. "Lovely Café," My mouth still managed to speak.

I feel my cheeks are burning. I tried to hide it from him. "What's your order, sir?" Woo! I'm not stuttering. "I will have one espresso and one caramel macchiato."

"Okay, sir. Your bill is 11,000₩. Do you need anything else, sir?" He shook his head. He reaches out his hand to give his card. I swiped it to the machine and gave it back to him.

I get two cups, one for the espresso and one for the caramel macchiato. "Ten minutes of serving, sir." I smiled at him and as usual, he ignored me.

I made his coffees cheerfully. My mind is busy working out some fairy tale imaginations with him while my hand is working for his coffee. The coffee is finally done by writing something on his cup holder. "짱쭌이 (jjangjjun-ie) ❤". I smiled and immediately served it to him.

I was walking towards him, plastering a wide smile. I'm wearing it until I reached his place. I put down the tray and served him the coffees he ordered. I placed his receipt and about to leave when a miracle happens; he called my name. I faced him pointing myself. "Me?"

"Do you have any Ryu Sujeong in this place?" I was being hammered at my place for a moment. "Y-yes, sir what can I do for you?" I broke down by stammering. He pushed the cup of caramel macchiato towards me. I looked down because my cheeks are starting to heat up. Is he giving me the coffee he bought? Is this a dream? My thoughts are bursting inside my mind.

"Don't get me wrong." Suddenly I felt weak. It's like a pail of cold water was poured on me. "W-what do you want me to do with this coffee, sir?" I brought back the coffee on the tray I was handling. "I'm going to take it out." I immediately left the place. I assumed too much and that's the result of being assuming.

I replaced the cup and bring it back to him. I came back to the cashier area without looking at him. I released my frustrated feelings by sighing. I tried to glance at him and he was so busy tapping his phone. Maybe he was talking to an important person.

-

"Sujeong… hey Ryu Sujeong"

"Oh? Yes, unnie," I answered when my mind finally wakes up. "Are you sick? Why are you spacing out?" I shook my head. "It's just my thoughts are scrambling that's why." I joked but she didn't laugh. "Are you asking me to do something?" I asked she shook her head instead. "Someone is asking me to give you this." I tilt my head, being confused on what she is referring to but my eyes sparkled upon seeing a cup of coffee. "Who gave this?"

"It’s from the guy who's sitting there a while ago." She's pointing Jangjun's place a while ago. “Really?" She nods her head and stretched her arm to give the coffee. "Thanks, unnie."

I reached out the coffee and a note was posted on the side of the cup. "Work harder and don't space out. Drink this sweet coffee to wake you up. Fighting, Sujeong-ie." There's no name at the end. Should I assume that this coffee came from Jangjun? I smiled upon imagining it.

-

My work day finally ended. I'm walking through the dark aisle towards our house. It is easy to use this path rather the other one. While walking I suddenly heard footsteps from behind. It's like, someone is following me. I took bigger steps to reach our house but the person who's following behind took big steps also. I'm starting to get nervous and scared. I was about to run when his hand landed on my shoulder. I started to scream. "Please help me!" I am sitting on the ground covering my ears because of fear. I can't help but cry. "Please save me!" I cried between my sobs. "Mom... Dad... Booseung-ah! Help me!" I cried in a whispering tone. I don't know where I am. I couldn't run. I felt weak and I don't know what to do. The rain slowly poured and I couldn't carry myself anymore.

"Sujeong-ssi, are you alright?" Even without looking, I know who he is. "Help me, please."

"Don't worry the bad guy is gone." He tapped my shoulder but I can't control my tears anymore. "I thought something bad will go to happen. I'm so scared."

"Nothing bad will going to happen anymore." As he speaks I felt his chest on my ear. He hugged me. I suddenly felt secured in just moment. "No one will hurt you okay?" He caressed my shoulder. "Let me take you back to your house." He's still hugging me and he helped me to stand and guided me till we got home.


	5. FOUR

A typical Monday had started and I'm ready to go to school. As I went down, my father is taking his coffee while reading the newspaper. I didn't bother him anymore because he doesn't care about me. I took my steps on the stairs slowly, I was dizzy. I'm seeing everything in double and the result; I wrongly stepped on the last stair so I fell to the floor. "Sujeong-ah, are you okay?" This is something unusual. My dad asked me if I'm alright. I didn't answer and lifted myself up. I fixed my clothes and started to walk when a hand held my arm. "You looked pale. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." I simply answered and removed his hand from my arm. I left the house.

-

I arrived at school and as usual, my school duties were still waiting. I started to fix those tables since it is not that messy. As I finished, I settled down in my seat. I stooped and put my head in my arms, I'm really dizzy.

A few minutes later, the whole room began to blaze. Every student coming in is talking while the others were even shouting. So my head hurts more. I lifted my head and looked at them all. They are still busy with talking until our music teacher arrives.

"Good morning to all of you!"

"Good morning!"

"I have news of you." They started talking. "Quiet!" Everyone kept their mouth shut and started to listen again. "What do you want to hear first, bad news or good news?

"Good news!" They all answered. "Let's start with the bad news."

"Ey!" They whined at the same time. "Before we begin our lessons, I want to see your potential as a music student first." Everyone grumbled on their seats while me, I smiled upon hearing that bad news. I want it and it was a good news for me. "Listen first! You need to prepare a song that will be presented here in the room next week. It's up to you if you will use instruments or instrumentals. What matters is that you will be able to focus on your own talents. Are you sure the instructions are clear?"

"Yes!" We all answered.

I raised my hand because I wanted to ask something. "Ma'am, what day will we do this?" I weakly asked. "Uhm… Tuesday," My teacher answered.

"Okay! Proceeding to the good news, in the middle of spring next year, we will be having a camping! It is related to music so all of you are needed." The whole class went wild upon hearing that trip. "That's all for now, announcements for this trip will release on our last day of school before Christmas vacations." All of them were excited while me, being excited about the bad news instead.

-

Our class is over and I'm here at the rooftop eating and thinking. "What song should I sing?" I picked up the cherry tomato on my lunch box and ate it. "Choose the song that will ease your burdens." I looked at the person who spoke. My eyes widened when I saw him again, "Jeong Sewoon!" I ran to him and embraced. "Are you really Jeong Sewoon?" I felt that he smiled. He ran his hand from my head down to my back. "Yes, it is me." We embraced each other.

Jeong Sewoon, the only person who understands me the most. He is my childhood best friend from our neighborhood. His parents were running a construction business, in short, he is young and rich.

"Since when did you come here?" I asked as we settled down ourselves to the bench where I am sitting a while ago. “Just a couple of minutes ago."

"Answer me properly!" I whined as I pinched his arm. "One week, I guess. We arrived at Seoul last Tuesday." I checked my time and it's almost class hour. "Woon-ah, I need to go now. My class will start soon." I waved my hand and smiled at him. "Ah, I need to go to the Administration office too."

"You're going to study here?" My eyes got wide upon hearing this wonderful news from him. Finally! I can rely on someone, someone who's been on my side ever since. "Yes." He smiled and we both laughed at each other.

We walked together until we parted our ways. Before proceeding to the room, I decided to stop by the locker room. I looked on every locker's name until I found the one that I've been looking, "Lee Jangjun." I pointed my hand at his locker. I get my mini letter in my pocket and smiled saying, "Thank you for saving me last night." I kissed my letter and inserted it into his locker. "Tch! Ryu 'Stupid' Sujeong." Three girls were walking towards my phase. "What the hell do you think are you doing?" The girl on the middle questioned me a bitch way. "You're still fooling yourself?" The girl on the left seconded. "Your stupidity is the same height as yours." The girl on the right said and they all laughed. "You better stop your dreams about Jangjun, he won't notice a girl like you." The girl on the middle said when a guy approached. The three bitches move and he was passing by, "Omo, Lee Jangjun oppa!" The girl who's standing in the middle a while ago squealed upon seeing Jangjun passing by them. She even bites her lips and tucked her hair on her ears. "Jangjun-ah," Jangjun just smirked and ignored them. He walks coolly, with his hands in his pocket having a straight facial expression. Then he stopped in front of me, I mean in front of his locker.

I stepped back to give way and as usual, I'm just facing the ground. I tempted to step away when my head suddenly hurts and everything I see went blurred and spinning. I close my eyes to control it but it just took my balance. "Sujeong-ssi," that's what I heard from him. "Hey, you're burning! Don't you know it?" I'm gripping on his uniform, saying, "Save me." That's the last thing I muttered and everything darkened.

-

I opened my eyes and my vision gets cleared. I saw white and a smoke. I know I'm not yet dead so I tilted my head and someone is sitting on the chair beside me. It is Jangjun. He stood in shock upon seeing me awake. "I-I'll call the school nurse." He immediately turned around. He looks so lost, I just don't know why. He came back following the nurse. They stopped at my place. "Okay, base on your tests, its stress and fatigue. You just need to rest and eat a lot of healthy foods." She adjusted the room temperature and put down some medicines. "Take this medicine after eating. You have a fever that's why you're feeling dizzy and weak."

"I still need to attend class doc."

"You've excused already. Just for this day, okay?" I felt defeated so I just nod in agreement. The doctor finally left the place and the awkward atmosphere started to fill the room. "I think you need to go. You already helped me a lot since last night. Thank you."

"Last night? What did I do last night?" He asked which made me confused. "Y-you saved me last night right? I-I know it's you, I heard your voice." I explained but based on his facial expressions, he's not agreeing with it. "I'm on my house last night, playing. Why would I go out and save you?" I felt like someone slapped me upon hearing his last statements. I just assumed it, I'm wrong. I felt my right cheek is wet, "I'm sorry, I assumed that it was you but I was wrong." I tapped my cheeks, saying, "I'm so emotional." I forced myself to smile. "However, thank you for bringing me here." I sit and bowed to him, giving gratitude for his kindness a while ago.

He stepped away and left the room. My tears burst out of nowhere. "Stupid!" I hit myself. "Never assume again! He won't love you! Stupid!" I wiped my tears and let myself rest for the min time.


	6. FIVE

I'm here in my room, facing my computer. "Wah, there are so many songs that I wanted to sing but I only need one!" I whined, looking at my songs. I kept scrolling it upward and downward. A song caught my eye, "Aha!" I clicked it and started writing its chords and lyrics in my notebook. I grabbed my guitar which is lying beside my bed. I placed it on my lap and starts strumming it.

A ring on my phone suddenly disturbs me from practicing. I sneak on my phone and it is from an unknown number. I answered it without even hesitating, "Hello?"

"Hey! Why are you answering an unknown number that quick?" From his voice, I know who he is. "It's just, I'm busy practicing. What do you want?" I sounded annoyed but I can't help but laugh."Oh! Did I disturb you?"

"Yes, you did!" I laughed and he knows it, I'm putting sarcasm on it. "How did you have my number huh, Jeong Sewoon?" It’s his time to tease now. "I just get it from the trash can."

"Hey! You're being too offensive." I felt that he get it so he stopped. "I got it from the Administration office."

"Lucky you, you got someone's number."

"You know, young and rich!" We both laughed upon hearing it. "Adopt me please!" We both laughed again. "By the way, I'll go along your way to school tomorrow, can I?"

"Sure! Where are we going to meet?"

"I'll fetch you..."

"No! I-I mean l-let's just meet at the bus stop." My mom will probably hit me if someone goes along me especially a guy. Just like that video of me, confessing to Jangjun, anything might get worse if he comes here. I want to protect my friend, my only friend.

"You know my mom right?" I said shyly. "She hasn't changed?"

"Hmm..." The only thing I answered.

-

The morning has come; I'm here at the bus stop with Sewoon. "Have you eaten your breakfast?" He asked and as an answer, I just smiled on him. "Ey! Never skip meals especially in morning!" He opened his bag and grabs something inside. "Here! Eat this while we're on the road." He gives me my favorite chiffon cakes. "Thank you!" I smiled like a kid and opened it. "I'll eat it deliciously!" He smiled and ruffles my hair. "Oh wait!" He walks by the store and came back just by a couple of minutes. "Ta-da!" He showed what he's handling. "Wah, milk!" He sticks the straw and gave it to me. "Cheers!" We tossed.

Seeing him again, it makes my heart feel better. I missed him. The whole him, I missed it so much. He never changed just like the old times. He's always on my side whenever I have burdens. He helps me in carrying it that's why I feel shy whenever he's helping. I totally relied on to him that's why I felt alone when one day; he left because of his parents.

I saw how he wanted to stay but his parents are too strong to make so many ways to separate us. I don't know how he accepts me. I don't know how he stayed on my side since we're young. The only thing I know is, it's his decision and I'm so thankful for it.

"Yah, why are you crying?" My thoughts finally broke down after hearing his voice. "Huh? Me? I'm crying?" I touch my cheeks with the back of my palm and I feel something wet. I really cried. "No! I'm not crying. It's just; a huge thing came into my eyes." I rubbed it to support the act but he held my hand and prevented me from doing it. "Lie to everyone but not on me." He wiped my tears and I felt something strange inside. "Let's go!" He wraps his arm around my shoulder and guided me to enter the bus.

-

The class ended quickly. I was busy taking the last note on the board when a hand slapped the table which surprised me. I looked at that person and it gives me chill. Jangjun is standing right in front of me and he's looking at me coldly. "W-what do you need?" I lightly slapped my lips when I stuttered. "Your assignment."

"Ah! Here." I tried to find my assignment but I can't. I took out of my things but it wasn't there. "Obviously, you have no assignment."

"I-I have!" I continued to search but it wasn't really there. "Where is it?" My things are scrambled on my table and on a bad timing; my milk fell and spilled into Jangjun's shoes. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I grabbed my handkerchief from my pocket and wipe the milk on his shoes. "It's okay." He said moving away his foot from my hand. "I-I'll just wipe it..."

"I said it's okay!" He yelled which made me stunned at my position. He walked away leaving me dumbfounded at my place. "Hey, Sujeong!" Sewoon who's rushing helped me to stand. "Why are you kneeling there? Did someone bully you?"

"No, it's all because of my clumsiness." I fixed my things and went to the faculty room.

I'm walking back to the classroom after heading to the faculty room when a guy who's standing in the locker area went near me. He held my hand and put something in my hand. "J-Jangjun... what is--" He walks away, not finishing my statement. I look at my hand with his handkerchief on it. I got teary-eyed for no reason. I don't know how I feel. It was all mixed and all I just wanted to do is to release it by a silent cry. I stared at his handkerchief and closed my hand. I wiped my tears, walking back to inside the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I reposted this story from my wattpad account to ao3 for everyone who wants to read it.


End file.
